


Weak

by KaleidoScopeOfIce



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Sad Ending, lots of anger, sad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleidoScopeOfIce/pseuds/KaleidoScopeOfIce
Summary: Got emotional and stuff, and also inspired by Jack's "KILL JA̶CKSEPTICEYE | Bio IN̵̛c Redemp T̨I̶̢on" video





	Weak

**Author's Note:**

> Got emotional and stuff, and also inspired by Jack's "KILL JA̶CKSEPTICEYE | Bio IN̵̛c Redemp T̨I̶̢on" video

It was quiet in the ER.

A chill had settled over the room, freezing everything in time and preserving this sorrowful moment. Machinery had been disabled. Tools were put away. And with trembling, hesitant fingers…Dr. Henrik Von Schneeplestien pulled the thin white sheet over Sean Mcloughlin’s still face.

“I’m sorry…” Henrik whispered brokenly, standing over the man that he had so desperately tried to save. “I…I tried. I tried my best.”

Tears fell onto the soft blanket.

“But…my best vasn’t enough. It vasn’t…enough, to save you.”

Henrik crumbled.

“ _I’m sorry…I’m sorry._ ” He cradled his friend’s head in his arms, mourning and weeping against him. Hoping that by some miracle, Jack would just come back to life. That this was all just a bad dream, and he’d simply wake up. But as the cold continued to take hold of Jack’s lifeless body, Henrik wept harder.

“Vhy?! _Vhy could I not save you?!_ ” the doctor suddenly cried out. “ _ **I DID EVERYTHING I COULD!**_ ”

Overcome with ferocious emotions, Henrik tore himself away from Jack, grabbed the nearest tray of medical tools, and threw it across the room. Scalpels and needles scattered noisily across the floor.

But he didn’t stop there.

Chairs were tossed. Monitors were shattered. Medical fluids stained the walls. Henrik screamed and wailed, tearing off his surgical cap and mask and ripping them apart.

 

There was a distant giggle.

 

**B̢͇̾͋͘ë̛̯̗̯́ͩ͗͆̔ͥ̏ͅc̤̺̯̩̣̗̰̈̂ͣ̎̽̓̄̎͠ã̵͓̝͖ͯ͂͠u͓̫̩̝͊̇́̄̎́̂͑̋ś̸̼̯̟͍̔͟ȅ̶̠̯ͫͣͨͦ͆͋͘ ̘͉̬͖͇̠͐̎̽ͮ͊̏̾y̷̖͈̠ͮͩ̀̕o̴͚͔͈͍̜͉ͮ̄ũ̮͉̞̥͙͎̪͉̄͋̏͘'̠̲̭̬̟̉̿͂̉ͬ͛r̄͒̆̉̏҉̘̣͖̗̞̳͟ͅę̴̻̻̟͈͑̑ͩ̔̽̉͒͐͆͟ͅ ̵̢͓̪͊͞w̵ͣ̄ͬ̈́ͤ͌̓͏̝̤̱̘̙͖̜̠ȩ̴͍͑̐ͥ͢a̧̿͆̊̌͋͝͏̘͚ķ̲̜̥͎̳̓ͬ̓͂.̓ͪͫ̆̋̌҉̣̥̦̻̲͉̼̞͘.̵̠̦̭͖͚͚͔̫̔̈́͜.̱͙̯͖̳̯̪͙ͮ̿**


End file.
